


Something Just Like This

by napsushi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Forbidden Love, I mean it this time, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsushi/pseuds/napsushi
Summary: After retiring due to an injury at nationals after absolutely bombing at the GPF in Sochi, Yuuri Katsuki becomes a professor at his University in Detroit. Much to his surprise, though, he has Victor Nikiforov as a student in his first term teaching!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an a/b/o fic, those aspects will come into play more in later chapters. For now I'm just trying to set the scene. I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> I'd also like to thank my beta, @SoYoureClairevoyant, for putting up with me and my shenanigans.

Ever since Yuuri got his class lists emailed to him, he couldn't stop looking at one name in his second block. It could be a coincidence, people often had the same name as someone else, there certainly were enough people in the world. There was no way that the Victor Nikiforov in his class was  _ the  _ Victor Nikiforov. The Victor Nikiforov that had 7 consecutive titles in the GP series  _ and  _ World Championship. The Victor Nikiforov that Yuuri had been idolizing for over a decade. The Victor Nikiforov that Yuuri humiliated himself in front of at his last international competition. 

No, there was no way it was him. Yuuri was a professor at a smaller university on the outskirts of Detroit, and his class size never went above 30 students per class. No, the odds were against it, and it certainly, 100%, absolutely could Not. Be. Him.

So imagine Yuuri's horror when, at exactly 9:57am, a certain silver-haired man walked into the room, a laptop bag slung over one shoulder and the textbook for Yuuri's class held against his chest. The man had a brace over his right leg, remaining evidence of the injury Yuuri saw Victor sustain when he was watching the Worlds championship on his TV earlier that year. Victor observed the room before walking, or rather hobbling, over to a seat in the front row, right next to Yuuri's desk.

Yuuri tried his damnedest not to stare at the Russian, but couldn't help but cast a quick glance at him now and then as he waited for his classroom to fill up. It made sense for Victor to sit there, given he had an injury and being close to the professor meant he could be excused faster if needed. Yuuri knew this. But it didn't stop his heart from beating a million times a minute in the presence of his idol. At the very least Yuuri felt comforted by the scent-blockers his school pumped into the air in every classroom. With Victor being this close, Yuuri was sure the other man would have smelled the sour note of panic in his scent. Yuuri tried to take in a subtle breath of air to see if he could smell Victor, but all he got was the stale scent of clean air. He supposed that was for the better.

“Uhm, excuse me? Professor?”

Yuuri froze for a second, but forced himself to look up to where the voice came from. Victor was looking down at him with a small smile, at some point having stood back up and walked in front of his desk. Victor was holding a piece of paper out to Yuuri.

Mentally shaking his head, Yuuri tried to return the smile as best he could and replied with a surprisingly clear, “Yes?”

Victor tucked some of his hair behind his ear, and it made Yuuri notice just how much it had grown since Victor was last in competition. Yuuri idly wondered if Victor was trying to grow it out again like he had as a teen. Victor brought Yuuri’s attention back as he set the paper down in front of Yuuri and began to speak again. “This is a note from my doctor explaining my limitations and certain accommodations I’ll need until my leg heals. I tore my ACL and only came out of surgery for it earlier this summer.”

Yuuri had to resist saying that he already knew all of that, of course he’d been following the news coverage on Victor’s injury and the subsequent surgery he’d had to have. Instead he just nodded, willing himself to go into Professor Mode to maintain some form of professionalism “Of course. I’ll make sure to go over this later and I’ll make sure your time in my classroom is as comfortable as possible. If you need anything I’m right here, and my contact info will be on the syllabus I’m going to pass out once class starts.”

“Thanks Professor Katsuki.” Victor flashes him another smile.

Yuuri looks down at the paper to avoid Victor’s gaze, and notices one of the recommended accommodations. He looks back up at Victor, “It says here you should keep your leg elevated when possible. Did you want an extra chair to rest it on?”

If Yuuri didn’t know any better, he would have sworn he saw a light flush dance across Victor’s cheeks. He told himself it was just the light. “Oh, uhm, yes. If it’s not too much trouble...”

Yuuri shook his head and gave Victor a more genuine smile this time. “Not at all, like I said, I want to make your classroom experience as comfortable as possible. Go ahead and use the chair from the desk next to yours, we have plenty of desks for this class and you won’t be taking from anyone.”

Victor nodded, thanking Yuuri one more time before turning and making his way back to his desk. Yuuri let out a breath in relief that he made it through that interaction.

Once the time reached 10:05am, Yuuri figured he'd given his students enough time to filter in, so he stood from his desk, walked across the front of the room, and closed the door. He grabbed the syllabus from his desk and walked over to Victor’s, holding the stack of papers out to him. “Go ahead and take one and pass it back.”

Victor nodded and reached to grab the papers from Yuuri, and for a brief moment their hands touched. Yuuri tried to refrain from just jerking his hand back, Victor’s skin felt like it was burning into his, and Yuuri could feel his cheeks heating up. He quickly turned so he could address the rest of the class.

Yuuri decided to try to forget his idol was in the room, and began to make a point not to look in his general direction. Yuuri walked front and center where a podium with his laptop was waiting for him. On the screen behind him that he had pulled over the chalkboard was a powerpoint that showed his title slide reading "Introduction to Psychology" with a stock photo of a brain he found online.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri began, "Good morning class! Before we get into our syllabus for the term, I want us all to give introductions!" He paused to hear the expected groans from his students. "Oh, now don't be like that!" He turns to the chalkboard, writing on the exposed bit of board to the left of the still lowered screen. "I want all of you to introduce yourselves with your name, where you are from, what your major is, and 2 fun facts about yourself. The wilder the better. I'll go first to give you an idea of what I'm expecting." 

Yuuri steps away from the board and back to his podium, clicking the mouse to go to the next slide which was his name and where he was from. "Okay, so my name is Yuuri Katsuki, but you can just call me Professor, Professor Katsuki, or if you want brownie points you may call me Katsuki-san. I am from Hasetsu, a small town in southern Japan where my family runs a hot spring inn called an onsen." Yuuri pauses to go to the next slide. "My major was psychology of course, with an emphasis in adult mental health, and I am currently working towards my doctorate. This is my first year teaching so bear with me here, I will definitely slip up, so if there are any issues related to that, I’ll gladly work with you to make this a great term."

Yuuri clicks through slides as he speaks, some showing pictures of Hasetsu, and then some from his college days with Phichit. It gets to a slide showing him at ballet practice and he continues. "And as for two interesting things about me, I know about 5 different forms of dance, ballet probably being my favorite." Yuuri pauses to take a deep breath, chancing a small but quick glance at Victor before he clicks to the next slide. There are a couple of photos on it, one of him holding up a gold medal at Japanese Nationals the year before he retired and the other of him mid-routine during an exhibition he did during the summer before school started. "I am also a retired figure skater. I skated in the men's singles bracket for about 15 years before I retired due to an injury mid-season a couple years ago. I still skate now and then, though I only do exhibition routines during the summer for fun and a little extra cash on the side."

Yuuri steps out from behind his podium and smiles at his class. "And now that you all know about me, let's get to know a little bit about all of you! We're going to start in the front row, you by the door" Yuuri purposefully chooses the seat at the other end of the row Victor is sitting in. "Go ahead, name, where you're from, major, 2 fun facts!"

Yuuri moves to sit at his desk again as each student stands and introduces themselves. He has an interesting bunch for this block. After a few students have introduced themselves, Yuuri listens keenly as Victor stands up - he struggles but he manages - and turns towards the class as best he can with his limited mobility.

Victor clears his throat, his hands fidgeting with a pen as he spoke, “Ah, hi? My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I am from St. Petersburg, Russia. My major is dance and I’m minoring in choreography.” Yuuri noticed that Victor kept glancing at him, but would immediately look away when their gazes met. “I have a standard poodle named Makkachin, he is my world!” Victor lit up a little bit talking about his dog, but his face fell slightly as he continued, “Oh, and since I’m sure you’re all curious, I tore my ACL doing a backflip last spring. So, uh, yeah.” Victor then rushes to sit down, or rather rushes as much as he can with the leg brace.

Yuuri felt surprised at Victor's introduction, enough that he unintentionally stopped paying attention to the introductions that followed. Why didn't Victor mention his skating career? Surely being a 7 time world and grand prix champion would be considered a wild fun fact about the man. What Yuuri found most interesting though was how Victor watered down his injury. Yes, it happening during a backflip was  _ technically  _ correct, but it was on the ice during the man’s exhibition skate at worlds.

Before Yuuri could think too much into it, he realized the last student was finishing up their introduction and Yuuri hadn’t paid attention to what anyone had said, or who anyone was for that matter.

Yuuri stood from his desk and went back to his podium.  _ Now isn’t the time to be thinking about that stuff,  _ Yuuri thought to himself,  _ I have a class to teach and focus on, he’s not the only person in the room. _

Yuuri instructed his class to open the syllabus and went over the required things the school wanted him to include in it first, plagiarism policy, non-discrimination policy, all of the boring stuff. He pointed out his office hours and email, letting his students know if they needed help he was open to them asking for it through either method. He finally went over which subjects they would be covering, outlining big tests and projects and how their grades would be broken up throughout the term.

Yuuri looked at the clock on the wall, deciding that was enough and instructed his students to go and spend the rest of the block however they wanted. He sat at his desk, watching as the majority of the class just left, while some came up to his desk to ask him some questions. He noticed that Victor stayed seated with his items ready to go as more and more people filtered out. Only once the last person left did Victor get up and hobble over to Yuuri’s desk.

“Katsuki-san? Can I ask you something?” Victor asked, once again pushing his hair behind his ear.

Yuuri gulped at Victor’s use of the honorific, but quickly put on a smile to hide it. “Of course, Victor! What can I do for you?”

Victor bit his lip as if considering a moment before speaking. “You know who I am, don’t you?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he felt a very light flush tint his cheeks. Stuttering, he struggled to find a reply. “W-well, ah- uhm-... I-...” Yuuri took a deep breath, then nodded. “Y-yes. I do. But I don’t want you to worry, me knowing about that won’t affect how I treat you in class. Here, you are my student, not my competitor.”

Victor visibly relaxed after hearing that. “That’s good to know. I tried finding a school I would be less likely to be recognized at. I figured it would happen eventually, but at the rink rather than by my own professor.” Victor laughed softly, and it lifted Yuuri’s heart to hear.

Yuuri nodded, chuckling as well. “Yeah, good luck at the rink. We use videos of your routines as examples when the skaters need more visual aides.”

Victor tilted his head to the side, the hair that had been previously tucked behind his ear once again falling in front of his face. “We? Do you coach there as well?”

Yuuri choked a bit, waving his hands in front of himself frantically. “Me? Coach? Oh no, I’m nowhere near good enough for that! I only help out my old coach, Celestino Cialdini, with his students in exchange for free ice time!”

Victor laughed again, the sound music to Yuuri’s ears. “I can’t tell if you’re being modest or if you really think that! You showed us a picture of you with a gold medal, and I think it looked like it was from your Nationals in Japan, da?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock at the open praise from his idol, then he cleared his throat and cast his eyes downward. “I guess, but I couldn’t compete on the international scale. I didn’t start placing at FCC until the latter part of my career, and I only ever made it to the Grand Prix Final once.” Yuuri blew it all off with a shrug, holding back his last comment,  _ Even after I presented, I couldn’t compete with the other alphas on the circuit, could never compare to you.. _ .

Victor looked sad at Yuuri’s confession, then leaned forward so he could rest a hand on top of Yuuri’s, which he had folded tightly on top of the desk. “I’m sure you’re better than you give yourself credit for. You’ll have to show me some time, I’d love to watch you skate.” Standing back up straight, Victor fixed the way his laptop bag hung from his shoulder as he said, “Next class is Wednesday?”

Yuuri nodded, unable to find his voice, and he wouldn’t trust himself to speak right then anyway.

Victor gave him one last smile before turning towards the door and walking towards it. Before he made it all the way out though, he looked over his shoulder and said with a wink, “I’ll see you then!”

Yuuri just gaped at the doorway, even long after it slammed shut and Yuuri was left alone in the classroom, wondering how the hell he was going to make it through the term.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this...
> 
> Please kudos/comment!!!!!


End file.
